Riddle from The Demon
by Soraya31Hikari
Summary: Ini sebuah kisah layaknya sebuah drama. Dimana seorang pendeta jatuh cinta pada Iblis. Rambut dan mata hitam. Kulit putih yang memantulkan cahaya bulan di tengah malam. Dan sebuah nama, Takao Kazunari. Memori itulah yang menjadi pedoman Shintarou dalam drama romansanya / Rate T for yaoi


**I'm back with MidoTaka~  
**

 **[Yami: Gak ada yang nyariin]**

 **Fic ini terlahir saat pelajaran Agama di sekolah. Sora bosen, tau2 dapet ide deh. Yes ok lah, enjoy**

 **[Yami: Gila pelajaran agama dapet ide yaoi, bagus banget]**

 **Dan mungkin sedikit bonus OotsuMiya yang berperan jadi ortu angkat Shintarou tersayang /?**

 **MIDORIMA DISEBUT SHINTAROU aja ya, kesannya lebih** **unyu** **pas. Maaf kalau bikin bingung**

 **And, another drama-romance (-v-"**

* * *

Hutannya gelap, pohonnya tinggi, langitnya gelap sekali, bintangnya tak ada sama sekali…

Itulah yang memenuhi pikiran seorang bocah berambut hijau yang entah kenapa ada di tengah hutan, di tengah malam. Saat bulan maupun bintang sama sekali tak terlihat. Waktu yang rawan sekali di desa Shuutoku, kenapa? Karena, jika bocah bernama Midorima Shintarou itu tak segera keluar hutan, Iblis Hutan bisa-bisa menangkapnya.

Iblis Hutan itu apa? Sesuai namanya, Iblis di hutan. Iblis wanita berambut panjang yang indah dengan mata yang berkilau bagai berlian di tengah kegelapan para penduduk desa yang lewat menuju rumahnya di tengah hutan. Iblis yang disegel di sebuah pohon besar di tengah hutan yang gelap ini.

Atau _pernah_ disegel disana, lebih tepatnya.

Berkat ulah bocah teman Shintarou yang bernama Aomine Daiki, segelnya terlepas. Salahkan ide Daiki untuk uji nyali di hutan. Pada akhirnya dia tanpa sengaja memutus tali segelnya, dan malah lari ketakutan. Berkat ulahnya, Shintarou yang diseret kesini olehnya jadi tersesat.

Padahal Shintarou sudah menolak tegas ajakan temannya itu untuk masuk hutan. Orang tua—angkat—Shintarou yang merupakan pendeta di desa ini selalu melarangnya pergi ke hutan. Tentu saja, untuk menjaga segel Iblis itu. Karena merekalah yang menyegel Iblis tersebut.

.

Sekarang berkat paksaan Daiki, dia masuk ke hutan, melanggar larangan orang tuanya, dan mereka berdua baru saja melepaskan segel makhluk paling berbahaya di Shuutoku.

Setidaknya situasi tidak bisa memburuk lagi.

 _"_ _Apa yang ada dalam manusia, tapi bukan milik manusia?"_

Atau begitulah pikir Shintarou, tapi lalu terdengar suara seseorang. Suaranya manis dan hangat, seperti madu di musim panas.

Wajah bocah berambut hijau itu langsung memucat. Tidak mungkin kan ada orang lain di hutan? Dan tidak ada orang di Shuutoku yang memiliki suara mengerikan seperti ini, Shintarou tahu itu.

 _"_ _Hei, Shintarou..!"_

Anehnya, semengerikan apapun suara tersebut terdengar begitu memikat, Shintarou tidak tahan mendiamkannya.

Karena Shintarou tidak menjawab, Iblis tadi tertawa.

 _"_ _Hahaha..! Kau tersesat, ya..!?"_

"Be-berisik! Diamlah-nodayo!" seru Shintarou, wajahnya memerah.

Yang benar saja, masa anak pendeta diejek oleh Iblis Hutan? Memalukan sekali kau, Shintarou.

 _"_ _Haha.. Akhirnya kau menjawab juga."_

Shintarou terdiam.

 _"_ _Sudah lama tidak ada yang bicara padaku, temani aku sebentar!"_ ujar Iblis tersebut lagi.

Sekilas Shintarou melihat bayangan yang melompat ke atas dahan pohon di dekatnya.

 _"_ _Di atas sini, Shintarou!"_

Shintarou menoleh mengikuti arah suara tersebut.

.

Dan, dia melihatnya..

Sosok pemuda berambut gelap, dengan mata berwarna hitam dan kulit putih indah yang anehnya terlihat bersinar dalam kegelapan hutan. Pemuda berbalut kemeja dan celana panjang lusuh itu duduk santai di dahan pohon dan tersenyum pada Shintarou.

"Iblis Hutan-nodayo..?" gumam Shintarou. Matanya terpaku pada sosok tersebut.

Tunggu, 'pemuda'? 'PEMUDA'?! Bukannya Iblis Hutan itu wanita?

Tapi tetap saja, mau laki-laki atau perempuan, sosok tersebut memancarkan keindahan yang tidak berasal dari dunia ini.

Shintarou tahu ini aneh, bagaimanapun juga makhluk di hadapannya ini adalah seorang—seekor—Iblis yang _sepertinya_ berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Shintarou tidak tahu apakah Iblis juga memperhatikan gender.

 _"'_ _Iblis Hutan' apanya! Aku punya nama, Shintarou! Eh.. Shin-chan saja ya?"_

"S-Shin-chan!?"

 _"_ _Bagus kan?"_

"Apanya? Jangan memberi nama julukan yang aneh-nodayo!"

 _"_ _Shin-chan jahat! Aku kan sudah sengaja berpikir keras untuk memberimu nama panggilan yang bagus!"_

"Mananya yang berpikir keras-nodayo!?" protes Shintarou dengan suara cempreng ala anak kecil.

Iblis tersebut terkekeh senang.

Shintarou terdiam sejenak, lalu memberanikan diri bertanya, "Kudengar Iblis Hutan itu wanita," tanyanya pelan, tidak lebih dari sekedar gumaman.

'Dia' tertawa lagi, _"Hahaha, itu Ibuku, yang menarik penduduk Shuutoku ke hutan juga Ibuku,"_

Lalu tawanya terhenti, _"…Tapi segel ini sudah membunuhnya, Ibuku lemah,"_ nadanya sedih, tapi di akhir kalimatnya 'Dia' tersenyum.

Entah kenapa merasa sedikit bersalah, Shintarou menunduk, "Maaf-nodayo…" ujarnya tanpa sadar

 _"_ _He? Untuk apa?"_

Shintarou berbalik pergi, ' _Tidak ada untungnya berurusan dengan Iblis_ …' Begitu pikirnya sambil menghela napas.

 _"_ _Oh iya! Aku keasikan sampai lupa kau tersesat! Maaf Shin-chan! Ayo kuantar pulang!"_ seru Iblis itu sambil menepuk tangan sekali..

Wajah Shintarou memerah lagi.

Harga dirinya membuat tawaran bantuan Iblis itu terdengar seperti ejekan.

"Ti-Tidak usah-nodayo!"

 _"_ _Jangan begitu, Shin-chan jahat! Aku kan hanya mau membantu!"_

Shintarou menengok sedikit dan melirik ke Iblis tersebut.

Iblis tersebut menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan meniup sesuatu, Shintarou tidak bisa melihat Iblis itu dengan jelas dari bawah sini.

Dari tiupan itu, ada sebuah bola cahaya kecil yang melayang di telapak tangan Iblis tersebut.

 _"_ _Antar Shin-chan pulang ya!"_ bisik Iblis tersebut pada bola cahaya di tangannya dan bola cahaya itu melayang mendekati Shintarou.

Lagi-lagi Shintarou merasa ditarik oleh suatu kekuatan aneh.

Rasanya sudah cukup banyak urusan dengan kekuatan mistis dalam satu hari.

 _"_ _Ikuti saja dia, Shin-chan!"_

Shintarou akhirnya membiarkan bola cahaya mistis itu membawanya. Tapi sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, dia menengok ke belakang.

"Hei Iblis!"

 _"_ _Shin-chan jahat! Kok aku dipanggil Iblis sih!?"_

Yah dia malah mewek merajuk.

"Kau memang Iblis, bodoh!"

Wow, galak amat, dek Shintarou.

 _"_ _Ah, ah.. Ya sudah.., kenapa, Shin-chan?"_

"… Siapa namamu-nodayo?" Tanya Shintarou setelah jeda sejenak.

Suara Iblis itu yang memang terdengar manis, jadi makin manis karena rasa senang.

 _"_ _Kazunari, namaku Kazunari Takao"_

Shintarou mengangguk-angguk, dan membiarkan bola cahaya itu menuntunnya keluar dari hutan yang gelap.

* * *

Bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak kejadian tersebut.

Orang tua Shintarou berkali-kali mencoba menemukan Takao, dengan harapan mereka bisa menyegelnya kembali. Tapi tidak sekalipun mereka menemukannya.

Yah, itu wajar. Bagaimanapun juga Takao kan Iblis Hutan. Hutan itu ya daerah kekuasaannya.

Tidak mungkin orang luar bisa mengintervensi hutan itu tanpa izin Takao. Hutan adalah daerahnya,selama Takao tinggal di hutan itu, dia adalah penguasa hutan tersebut. Tidak ada yang bisa mengusik dirinya maupun hutan itu.

Orang tua Shintarou adalah pendeta yang akan melakukan apa saja demi meraih tujuannya. Mereka mungkin mau saja membabat habis hutan itu demi menemukan Takao.

Yang mencegah mereka berbuat begitu hanyalah larangan penduduk desa. Hutan itu adalah sumber kehidupan desa. Kalau tidak ada hutan itu, desa ini tidak akan tidak mungkin orang desa membiarkan orang tua Shintarou—yang merupakan pendeta asing di desa—memusnahkan hutan yang menjadi pusat kehidupan desa.

Walaupun sudah dimanfaatkan sebagai segel Iblis Hutan, pohon suci tetaplah pohon suci. Pohon itu sumber energi lingkungan ini.

Karena itu, bukannya hutan itu yang ada di dekat desa, tapi desa inilah yang dibangun di dekat hutan yang kaya ini. Saat leluhur desa ini dulu menemukan pohon ini dan merasakan adanya energi hebat—yang masih misteri bagaimana maksudnya 'merasakan'—dari pohon ini, mereka memutuskan untuk menetap disana.

Shintarou kecilpun kini sudah dewasa. Pemuda yang sekarang berumur 19 tahun itu dibesarkan dengan ajaran orang tuanya yang merupakan pendeta. Desa ini menganut paganisme yang kuat, karena itu mereka sangatlah tidak setuju dengan tindakan orang tua Shintarou yang menyegel Takao.

Bagi mereka, Takao juga adalah bagian dari hutan yang tidak boleh diusik.

Orang tua Shintarou menganggap Takao sebagai Iblis.

Sementara penduduk desa menyembahnya sebagai dewa yang menjaga hutan

Untuk bisa menyegel Takao pun orang tua Shintarou harus berjuang keras meyakinkan penduduk desa.

Kedua orang tua Shintarou memberi mereka ceramah berhari-hari tentang bagaimana resikonya jika mereka tidak bertindak untuk menangani keberadaan Takao.

Dengan usaha sebesar itu pun mereka hanya diizinkan menyegel 'Iblis Hutan' yang merupakan Ibu Takao Kazunari, alih-alih membunuhnya.

Tapi hasilnya sama ya? Ibu dari Takao Kazunari juga akhirnya tewas melindungi putranya dari pengaruh segel itu.

Belum lagi Shintarou juga agak tidak diterima kalau Takao disegel lagi.

Ada banyak sekali pihak oposisi terhadap penyegelan Takao yah? Wajar saja orang tua Shintarou hampir menyerah.

Shintarou tidak akan membiarkan Takao disegel lagi.

Dan dia bertekad, bahwa dia _pasti_ akan membuat orang tuanya menyerah.

Sedih sekali orang tua Shintarou.. Putra mereka satu-satunya saja menolak hutan itu diusik.

Tapi tetap saja, Shintarou tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai Takao.

Tidak sebelum dia bisa bertemu kembali dengannya.

* * *

 **End** **lol**

 **Mungkin To Be Continued**

 **Tapi entah kapan. Dan ini pendek banget orz (gak juga sih)  
**

 **Ini fic ada di folder dari lama, tapi baru muncul keberanian ngepost lagi**

 **[Yami: bukannya ngelanjutin yg TBC lainnya]**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca~**


End file.
